Gothic Dreams
by Penguin Tamer
Summary: Zelda died, Link is asked to once again save his world, but what will happen when he meets a rebellious punk girl who hates people?


Disclaimer: I tried to make this as original as I could, but I used some characters, races and umm... zoanthropes from other places. None belong to me.  
  
Gothic Dreams:  
  
Chapter One  
  
The outside of the castle was beautiful. The grass surrounding the outer walls was well kept and green, and the castle itself was made of marble stones on the outside. I pulled gently on Epona's reigns and stopped her before we reached the moat. She neighed as I hopped off to talk to the guards.  
  
"Who are you, kid?" One shifted slightly.  
  
"My name's Link, the King summoned me..." The one who questioned me before smiled slightly.  
  
"Right." He turned around and saw someone, a tall girl. "Keita! Come here!" She turned to look at the guard, and stared at him for a while.  
  
"For what?" She seemed a little mad about something, but didn't seem like she was trying to show it.  
  
"Show this boy to his room!" She sighed a little and walked over to me. She was beautiful, even more than Zelda had been. But she dressed strangely, and her hair was purple. Her shirt was black, had a cartoon looking white rabbit and said 'I'm cute and psycho, so it all evens out'. And her pants were very big, baggy and long, a very very light pink. Almost a white.  
  
"Uh huh. So, who's he again?" The guards all snorted. She seemed to sniff very suttlely, and then seemed to realize who I was. Her jaw tensed up and she turned around. I followed her to the giant front doors of the castle. Since I hadn't been looking at her butt, it wasn't until we were walking up the stairs that I saw it.  
  
Her tail.  
  
I didn't say anything at first, just cringed at having to walk up so many stairs after walking and riding for over a week. I just followed her to a giant room on the second floor of the castle, where there was a strange woman. If you could even call her a woman. Her ears were furry, and she had a tail like Keita. Her skin was even darker than the tan Keita, and almost as tall. And Keita was only an inch shorter than me.  
  
"Hey, Ma. We got ourselves a Hero."  
  
"Oh, so THIS is him?" She looked me over as her daughter walked past me and into a room across the hall, shutting the door behind her. "Well, I suppose she won't be answering my question..." I smiled a little. "Hmm. Well, you look strong enough, maybe I can get you into a fight with Keita later. See just HOW strong you are."  
  
"Mhm." I was a little confused.  
  
"Well, I'll leave you to freshen up, I'll knock on your door when dinner's ready. And don't forget about the banquet we have in your honor tomorrow." Keita's head poked out of her room.  
  
"That was supposed to be a surprise." She had a ring in her nose and eyebrow.  
  
"Oh. Oops. Well, not anymore."  
  
"No, I guess not."  
  
"Are you going out tonight?"  
  
"Yea. I'll be back for dinner though." She came all the way out of her room and walked back the way she had lead me.  
  
"Mmmm. Well, I'll leave you now." She left and walked down to the first floor. I shut the door and plopped down on the bed. I had only brought my sword and shield, not wanting to have to lug all of my usual equipment over sea and to another kingdom.  
  
I saw the bathroom and went in, seeing the tub already full of hot water. I closed that door, got undressed and got in. I soaked for a while, letting my sore muscles relax for the first time in a long time.  
  
I washed myself off after a while and soaked some more, and once the water was cold, got out. I dried myself off with a towel, then got dressed.  
  
As soon as I had my boots on, there was a very beautiful (Umm.... it happened in science...) knock on the door. I opened it and saw Keita, chewing something, blood trickling down her cheek and arms dirty. Well, most of her was dirty, bruised and/or bleeding.  
  
"Are you okay?" I asked a little concerned.  
  
"Yea. Fine. Ma needs ya down in the kitchen, help her with dinner." I nodded and she cracked her neck.  
  
"You're sure you're alright?" She started to say something, but stopped.  
  
"Ankle hurts a little, but other than that fine."  
  
"Want me to look at it?" She shook her head.  
  
"Naw, I'll be fine."  
  
At Dinner  
  
Keita limped in, and sat down a little awkwardly, pulling her leg up and sitting on it. "Fine, huh?" I asked.  
  
She was right next to me so she said very quietly: "I think it's broken."  
  
"How'd it break?"  
  
"I was fighting Shawn and Dan. One of them kicked it and it snapped." She flinched a little as she shifted her weight.  
  
"Keita, are you okay?" Her mother asked. She nodded.  
  
"Yea, just not very hungry. I think I'm gonna go to sleep." She got up and limped off, trying to not to let the limp show. But I saw it.  
  
I finished my food as quickly as I could and went upstairs. I knocked on Keita's bedroom door.  
  
"Come in." Her voice was quiet, and I went in slowly. She was lying on her bed, looking out the window. Her ankle was wrapped and out straight, while her other leg was folded under that one. She had changed into shorts and a spaghetti strap tank top. It was very warm, and the day hadn't yet turned to night.  
  
"How's your ankle?" I asked, slowly moving closer to her. Her short purple hair looked a little wet, and she was sweating a lot.  
  
"It's a little better, as long as I don't toss and turn during the night, it'll be fine." She had turned her head towards me and was watching me through half lidded eyes.  
  
"Are you going to sleep soon?" She nodded a little bit and closed her eyes all the way.  
  
"But you can stay and hang with me for a while, if you want." I slowly walked over to her bed as she turned her head so it was facing the ceiling.  
  
I sat down on her bed, being careful to not touch her ankle, or tail, which she had just flicked over to my side. She made a sighing sound, but it was kind of cat-like. I looked at her ankle, which I could see perfectly now that her boots were off. She made the sound again and I smiled.  
  
"Can I look at your ankle?" She didn't respond for a while.  
  
"Mmhmm..." It was quiet and slow. I carefully unwrapped the Ace bandage she used to wrap her ankle with. Her ankle was swollen and a little discolored. I touched it gently and moved it slightly.  
  
"Tell me when it hurts."  
  
"Mkays." She sighed. I moved it some more and waited for her to pull back or say something. When nothing happened, I looked at her face and saw she was asleep. I smiled, re-wrapped her ankle and opened her window a little more to let the warm air in. She turned over to her side and kept her ankle out straight. I left her door cracked as I left.  
  
My room was a little cooler, and was getting a lot more breeze. I crawled into bed, thinking about Keita.  
  
That Night  
  
I heard my door creak open. I had been awake for a while, it had gotten colder, so I had woken up to get a blanket. I felt some added weight on one side of the bed and something pressed up against me. I was fully awake and alert. I turned my head to look and saw Keita.  
  
She was snuggled up against me, sweating. I shivered a little bit because it being so cold, and she squeezed me tighter.  
  
I eventually fell asleep again to Keita's chest rising and falling against my back and her breath on my neck.  
  
What do you think so far? R&R please! 


End file.
